The primary goal of the invention is safe operation and as low as possible dependence on human factor during application in a facility, i.e. pipelines.
The secondary goal of the invention is simple installation and use, possibility of use in the existing pipelines without additional changes. Proper selection of the tube flow turbulator material for certain media enables unlimited application at pipeline pressures up to PN 40.
Additional goals and advantages of the invention will be given in the further description and partially through a description of the invention application.